pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ellis99
Archive It is actually determined by the number of headlines, usually it is 65+. Energy ''X'' 21:59, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :It is not precisely determined. Somewhere around 60 is a warning that the talk page has got many content; 70 or more means it should be archived. Energy ''X'' 22:06, June 13, 2014 (UTC) PokéPower Would you like to become a member of PokéPower, where we can work as a team? Basically, it is an organization (which has not seen much use in some time), so we could always seek new members (Like you!). Your contributions have been recognized, so if you want to become one, just confirm on my talk page. Energy ''X'' 00:13, June 14, 2014 (UTC) User page Well, I am happy with the user page I currently have, so you don't have to do it. Just focus on the blog and the episode names work and everything should be fine. Energy ''X'' 00:30, June 14, 2014 (UTC) News Good to see another news blog. Hey, not certain where would you put it, but it is best to include these two videos, as promo for those games. Energy ''X'' 17:30, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :Not yet, still waiting. Energy ''X'' 18:01, June 14, 2014 (UTC) I figured you knew that I was going to nominate you. Anyway, I've waited long enough, I'll write the request. Energy ''X'' 19:49, June 16, 2014 (UTC) :I have a feeling that you write the whole name. If I am correct, why don't you just copy that part and paste it (then adjust it to the episode)? Like this: is the st episode of Pokémon: Advanced. Energy ''X'' 13:15, June 17, 2014 (UTC), Well, was wondering, due to this edit, where the link code was incorrect. Nevertheless, I appreciate what you are doing, so continue. Energy ''X'' 14:51, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Rename I think it should stay, otherwise we'd had to do the same for Tate and Liza or similar pages that list two characters. Energy ''X'' 19:57, June 17, 2014 (UTC) News I added some news of the Wiki after a discussion with Sam. You can find it under Wiki section of your blog. Energy ''X'' 21:19, June 17, 2014 (UTC) User page I am certain you saw the code how is it enabled to float. Let's say that brigthens up my user page. Energy ''X'' 10:28, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, and where did you find this admin from the Pokemon Manga wiki would cooperate? She did not respond to the messages (although she did return). Energy ''X'' 10:49, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :Eh... nevermind, found the blog that was written about it. Energy ''X'' 10:52, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Dream on You ae way too far behind to catch up with me and the other top 5. It took me years to even get close. Only way is to edit and get lucky. Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 13:01, June 18, 2014 (UTC) You kidding? You got a point tracker don't ya? Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 13:06, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Well, you just have to edit day per day. I will be watching if there are any spam edits to get achievements, else the point of having achievements turned on would be nullfied. Energy ''X'' 13:26, June 18, 2014 (UTC)